legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 16: Part 4/Transcript
Part 4 '' (In the Safehouse, the map goes all red.) '''Mick:' Everyone on Earth is under the Sirens' spell. We're the only ones that are left unaffected. Jack: If we're the only ones then that means..... Lexi.... Marion: Nate.... (Daniel and Cloe go to comfort their friends) Mick: The good news though that the E-9's aren't affected. Cal: They've been spending some time off world. I just contacted them, and they're on their way back. David: So now what? Cal: I'm gonna need to make adjustments to your Ninjacoms to enable time travel. Our first mission is to find a group of soldiers. I don't know where.... or when.... they are, but the computer is programed with that info. We'll find out when we get there. (The Guardian of the Night is seen approaching Earth. Tempest is seen talking with four mystery guests.) Tempest: Welcome back home. Your mission is to locate a mode of transport to the Lair Ship, rescue Catherine Carter, destroy the Time Portal, and, if you have the opportunity, eliminate Lothor. ???: That man is gonna pay for what he did to my family! (The four people teleport out.) Tempest: Come back safe, friends. (Back at the Safehouse, the heroes notice a collection of energy going on, similar to Mick's return.) Cal: Here they are. (The remaining E-9s pop up from it.) Wheeler: How's it going, kids?! (Everyone greets the E-9s. Cloe and Cal embrace Nevada.) Nevada: I'm glad you two are okay! Cloe: Thanks, Mom. (Daniel goes up to Wheeler Glorirosa and Timber Spruce) Daniel: Its nice to see you again Wheeler. I didn't think you and Gloirosa would return to the field. Wheeler: Neither did I. I was kinda enjoying retirement. Timber Spruce: But with what's been going on with the Dazzlings we knew we had to get back in there. Nevada: Speaking of which, what's your mission? Cloe: It's gonna involve time travel. but we have no idea where we're going first. Cal: Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens. But once we do our first stretch, I need to travel in time by myself to pick something up. Cloe: Okay. Cal: (To Nevada) Honey, we need our daughter to work things out on her own. She's got plenty of friends watching her back. Nevada: I know. (Hugs Cloe) Cloe: (Hugs Nevada) I'm gonna make you proud mom. Nevada: You've already made me proud. (Mick arrives with the Ninjacoms.) Mick: The adjustment are complete! (Everyone grabs their Ninjacoms.) Mick: Alright. Here we go!! Cal: Hold on for a moment! (To Mick) Mick, I've got a surprise for you. Mick: A surprise? For me? (Cal takes a Ninja Star and throws it into the Prism. The Prism energizes the star and spits it back out. Mick catches it and recognizes it as his Red Ninja Power Star.) Mick: Whoa. Cal: If you're gonna go with us, you'll need to pack the proper gear. Mick: Cal. I don't..... I don't know how to thank you. Cal: You don't have to. All right everyone. Are we ready? Jane: I'll stay here and guard the home front. (The Ninja Rangers, E-10s, and Cal teleport out.) Gloriosa: BE CAREFUL!!! (The current heroes are seen speeding through a time portal. They land on a war ravaged beach.) David: Whoa. This place looks like it's seen better.... (A blast occurs near them. They jump out of the way. The bombardment continues. Soon, numerous boats carrying U.S. troops arrive. The soldiers unload the boats and storm the beach.) Mick: WHERE ARE WE?!!! Cal: I THINK WE LANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF WORLD WAR II!!! Daniel: I THINK THIS IS D-DAY!! THE U.S. MILITARY STORMED THIS AREA TODAY!! WE'RE IN NORTH FRANCE! Marion: (Scared) What do we do?!!! Daniel: WELL, WE DON'T WANT TO MAKE ANY DRASTIC CHANGES TO THE TIMELINE TO THROW HISTORY OFF COURSE! THAT'S GONNA BE TOO MUCH WORK FOR TIME FORCE TO CLEAN UP! WE'LL JUST HAVE TO HELP THESE GUYS OUT AS BEST AS WE CAN! Cloe: INCOMING!! (Cloe quickly brings up a psychic shield to protect the group from a motor round) Jack: WE GOTTA MOVE NOW!! David: WHICH WAY!??? Cal: FOLLOW ME AND AVOID GETTING SHOT!! (The group all makes a run for the German front all while trying to avoid catching attention and getting shot at. They make it into a German bunker. They bust in. Cal using his rife quickly kills the Nazi's in the surprise attack) Cal: Okay! This should be keep us out of fire for now. (Cloe rushes over to Marion who's scared out of her mind) Cloe: Marion Marion look at me. (Grabs her face) Look at me. Its gonna be okay. All right? Marion: (Scared and shaking) O-o-okay... Okay... David: (Pulls out some binoculars and looks though them) All those American soldiers... Daniel: This was one of the bloodiest events of the war... Jack: So. How are we gonna help these guys without throwing history out of wrack? Brody: We'll figure it out. In the meantime. Best to only help if needed. (Over in the beach a group of soldiers rush toward a wall and duck for cover) ???: Daniels! Use the Banger, I'll cover you! After we breach, keep pushing towards the bunker! (Daniels puts together the Banger but has some trouble, but the soldiers helps him. With some heavy breathing Daniels pulls the banger) Daniels: FIRE IN THE HOLE! (The wall blows up and the soldiers all make a push) ???: Head toward the trenches! (David watching from the binoculars) David: They are pushing forward. Cal: Good. We better move then before they blow up this bunker. Levi: Let's see if we can help out these guys by taking out some of these soldiers first. Cal: And I know where to start. (Sees some bunkers) Those bunkers. We can clear those out for them. Cloe: Lead the way dad. (The Ninja Steel Rangers and the E-10 all morph into the rangers forms and follow Cal. They arrive at a bunker where Nazi's start to shoot at them. Jack pulls his arms back and thrusts them forward unleashing a powerful wind knocking them down. They then rush into the bunker. The Ninja Steel Rangers quickly make short work of the Nazi's in the bunker) Cal: This is clear! Let's head to another! And move fast! The soldiers will be moving faster now that we cleared this area! (As the heroes leave the bunker the head to another one that's away from the American soldiers who just arrive at where they just were) Daniels: What the hell?? Zussman you seeing this? Zussman: The hell happened to these guys? ???: Worry about that later! Head to the next bunker and clear 'em out! Daniels: Yes sir Turner! (Daniels and his squad begin to fight the next bunker that's filled with an MG nest. Using a smoke grenade, they are able to blind the gunners and clear out the bunker) ???: Bunker's clear let's go! Turner: This one's clear, let's move on to the next one. (The Americans head to the next bunker. Only to find the bunker cleared) Turner: What the hell?? Pierson any idea who did this?! Pierson: No sir! Zussman: Whoever's doing this is making our job a whole lot easier! Turner:.... Move on to the next bunker but keep your eyes open! We're not alone here! (Meanwhile near the 5th bunker Cloe throws a German soldier out the window the bunker) Cloe: That's the last of them! Preston: Good idea having us clear out the first 3rd and 5th Cal. Jack: It gave us a chance to get a head start on the Americans. Cal: They'll catch up sooner or later so let's move! (The heroes begin to move again) Sarah: Doing okay Marion? Marion: Not really... But thanks. (As they leave more Germans hearing head inside the bunker they just left to figure out what the hell's going on. They then prepare to wait near by to ambush anyone who comes. Meanwhile the Americans had just cleared out the 4th bunker. Daniels and Zussman are sent to clear the last bunker but they get ambushed by the Germans. They take them out but Zussman is injured. Daniels rushes up to Zussman) Daniels: I'm coming buddy! Zussman: I can't walk... Daniels: Oh shit... Zussman: Get me the fuck outta here. Okay. (Daniels begin to drag Zussman trying to get him to safety. As Daniels drags Zussman, the heroes a good distance from the battle take notice of him) Hayley: Hey check out that solider! Daniel: His buddy got hurt. Cloe: Dad should we do something? Cal: Hmm.... Brody: Maybe we should go help so- (Before Brody could continue that line of though several laser blasts start appear all over the battle field, hitting Americans and Germans alike) David: What the!?! (Over with Daniels who takes notice of those shots) Daniels: The fuck??? (In an epic slow motion style walk, appearing from the smoke, Fury shows himself) Daniels: What.... the.....???? (Back with the heroes) Cal: Fury!?!? He's alive?!?! Jack: He's heading for those soldiers! They need help! Cal: ..... I didn't want to reveal ourselves but.... Come on! Let's move! (Back with Daniels and Zussman, Daniels pulls out his pistol and takes a few shots at Fury who seems unaffected by the shots) Daniels: You gotta be kidding me... Fury: Nice try little human! Now you and the rest of you brothers in arms die!! (Fury charges up his sword and swings it, releasing a powerful beam at Daniels. Before it hits Brody appears, blocks the beam and sends it away) Brody: Hey! Stop standing around and help your buddy! We'll handle this! (Daniels then sees the rest of the heroes arrive. Not wanting to sound ungrateful and more worried about Zussman starts to drag him away) Fury: There you are Rangers! I've been waiting for you! Cal: Fury! I thought we saw the last of you after Sledge! Fury: Well guess again! I'm back and here to stop your little time traveling trek! Cloe: How did you even follow us!? Fury: Its all thanks to your mother! Cloe:..... Fury: She built for our good friend Lothor a time machine! With it, I can follow you fools anywhere! (Cloe clenches her fist in her anger building. Daniel quickly steps up) Daniel: So you took Cloe's mother and are forcing her to build a time machine! But regardless of the reason, we'll still save her! Cloe: Danny... Fury: You make it sound like you'll get out of this situation alive! David: You make it sound like you can beat us when we got you outnumbered and outmatch! Fury: Guess again!! (Suddenly coming to Fury's aid are Kelzaks and Basher Bots) Marion: Not again.... Fury: TAKE THEM!!! (The Kelzaks and the Basher Bots charge as do the heroes. They all clash at each other, clashing swords, punching, kicking, etc. The E-10 are seeing easily holding their own against the robot minions as are the Ninja Steel Rangers) Calvin: Gotta say: I never thought this is how my week would turn out! Jack: Traveling though time, entering WW2 and fighting Basher Bots?! Calvin: Yeah! Preston: Who would expect their day to turn out like this!?' (As the heroes continue to fight the foot soldiers, Brody and David take on Fury) Fury: So you're the new generation of rangers! I'm not impressed! Brody: Let's see if this impresses you! LION FIRE! NINJA SPIN! (Brody goes Lion Fire Mode) Brody: Come on David! Let's take him down! David: Right behind ya! (Brody and David resume their assault on Fury as the battle continues. Back with the others, Daniel finishes off a couple of soldiers and joins with Cal and Cloe) Daniel: We can't let this go on! Other wise history will REALLY get messed up! Cal: You're right! We are causing enough damage as is! Let's finish this up! Cloe: We're on it dad! (Cloe starts to use her psy blasts on the foot soldiers and Daniel uses his super speed to finish them all off. As everyone continues to finish off the Basher Bots and Kelzaks, Brody and David are pushing Fury back) David: What's wrong Fury!? Losing it!? (David unleashes a powerful punch, that hits Fury. The resulting punch is strong enough to create a shockwave and push Fury back) Fury: (Growls loudly) Looks like your better then I thought you would! (Cal comes over to David and Brody) Cal: You're done Fury! You lost years ago and you're gonna lose again! Fury: Don't think for a second that this is over former E-9! While you mess around in the past, the Dazzlings already are taking full control of that useless blue ball you call Earth! It doesn't matter what help you get! You've already lost! (Teleports) (Everyone stands there having watch Fury left. Everyone powers down) Levi: Well.. This mission got a lot harder. Mick: Its bad enough that we are messing with the past. But Fury's a whole new problem. Cloe: Any ideas dad? Cal: Not right now. But I'll think of something. Marion: Um... Anyone notice how quiet it got? (True to what Marion said, the gun fire and shouting had finally stopped) Daniel: I think the battle's over. Cal: Which means we better get ready. Those soldiers saw us. Which means more are on the way to meet us. (The heroes then approach the wounded Zussman. The soldiers then point their weapons at them. Turner arrives.) Turner: Everyone! Stand down! (Approaches the heroes) I don't know who or what you are or where you're from, but thank you for the help. David: No problem. (David and Turner shake hands.) David: We're from the Order of the Just. Turner: Wait. What? Pierson: Do you expect us to believe you?! Cal: Well, look at this. (Cal activates his teleportation device and teleports to Zussman's location.) Turner: How the hell did he do that? David: That should prove to you. We come from around 100 years into the future. Turner: This is just weird.... But after seeing that.... I believe you. What brings you here from your time? (The Ninja Nexus Prism arrives in front of Turner and the rest of the squad, showing a vision of them.) David: This is the Ninja Nexus Prism. It doesn't show you a vision without a good reason. The future is in danger. We need your help. Pierson: Okay, yes. I believe you. But we already have a shit load of our own problems. Krauts have a hold on Paris. David: Then let us help you. Turner: Alright.... You're with us. (Cal is then seen sending Zussman off. He approaches the heroes.) Cal: I need to leave. I gotta go pick up some old friends. Cloe: We'll take it from here, Dad. (Cloe and Cal hug) Cal: Be careful, everyone. (Teleports out) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline